witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Witchblade (Artifact)
The Witchblade is a conscious, intelligent, and ancient weapon with supernatural origins. It is one of 13 mystical artifacts, of which several have been revealed: the Witchblade, the Angelus, the Darkness, the Ember Stone, the Glacier Stone, the Rapture, the Blood Sword, the Spear of Destiny, and the Wheel of Shadows. It is the offspring of the universe's opposing aspects, the Darkness and the Angelus. The Witchblade is a male aspect created to act as a balance, which must have a female as a host. History Early History The Witchblade is the offspring of the universe's primal forces, the Angelus and the Darkness. To avert mutual destruction, a truce was struck. The Angelus and the Darkness consummated and in so doing conceived the Witchblade, creating peace and balance between them. Modern History The Witchblade was discovered in modern times in Greece by Kenneth Irons, but before he found it, it had many wielders. When not in use, it can look like an ornate, jewel encrusted, right-handed gauntlet. When wielded by an unworthy user, that person will lose their arm. It forms a symbiotic relationship with the host, who can hear the Witchblade. When used, it expands across the body of the wielder, often shredding clothes and covering the body like armour. The amount and coverage of the armour depends on the level of the threat. For example, when facing mortals, it will usually generate less armour than when facing a demon of hell. This armor can produce extensions of itself that can form swords, other stabbing weapons, hooks, chains, shields, and wings, enabling the wielder to fly. It may also become temperamental if the wielder chooses not to use it. When wielded, it can shoot energy blasts from the hand or sword, fire projectile darts, and whip-like grapples to attack or to climb. The Witchblade is also an excellent lock pick, and can heal wounds, even mortal ones. The Witchblade can re-animate the dead, empathically show the wielder scenes of great trauma, and allow the wielder to relive experiences from past wielders as dreams. Following the events in the First Born mini-series, the Witchblade was split into two parts. One half belongs to Dani while Sara has reclaimed the other half. However, the Witchblade originally being the balance between the forces of Darkness and Light, it was revealed in the recent "War of the Witchblades" story-arc that each half of the Witchblade represented one of the two primal forces: Sara having the Darkness one and Dani the Light. This led to changes in the personality of the characters, especially Sara. Encouraged by the leaderless Angelus Warriors and the mysterious Tau'ma, both wielders eventually ended up in all out war for the complete control of the Witchblade which concluded with Sara victorious and once again in control of the full Witchblade. She now possesses the full Witchblade, as Dani is now the host for the Angelus. Personality Notable Hosts *'Sara Pezzini': A New York City detective, Sara is a disciplined, tough-talking woman who first encountered the Witchblade while on a case with her ex-partner, Michael Yee. After both officers were mortally wounded by criminal Ian Nottingham, the gauntlet suddenly left the possession of Nottingham's employer, Kenneth Irons, and gave its power to Sara, healing her wounds. Pezzini has since been thrown into a darker world in which she's encountered a number of mystical opponents and strange cases while wielding the Witchblade. Quite often, she has wished for her life to return to normal. *'Danielle Baptiste': The latest in the long line of bearers, Danielle is an impulsive but good-hearted young dancer who was born in New Orleans. After moving to New York to pursue her career, she experienced a mysterious dream which foretold her destiny. In the vision, she saw herself inheriting great power by means of a mystical gauntlet, though she was told that it would require much discipline to control. Perplexed by the message, Dani found herself taking a walk and wandering to an antique shop the next day. It was there that she encountered Sara Pezinni, the then-current wielder of the Witchblade. Having become pregnant, Sara realized that the time had come for her to relinquish the gauntlet. She also noticed that it became quite animated in Dani's presence, constantly reaching out to her. Dani recognized the Witchblade as the same artifact from her dream, and offered to relieve Sara of it upon learning what it was. Realizing that Dani was meant to become the next bearer, Sara relinquished the Witchblade to her. After receiving possession of the balance, Dani faced a string of challenges in learning to control both it and her emotions. While exploring her power, she also faced and overcame a number of mystical opponents. Eventually, Dani returned half of the Witchblade to Sara in order to save Sara's life following the birth of her child. She currently doesn't have any portion of the Witchblade, as she is the current host to the Angelus. *'Alex Underwood - the current host of the Witchblade in the revival series.' Powers & Abilities The Witchblade is sentient and responds to the bearer's will, as well as attempting to impose its own. *'Adaptive Armor': The Witchblade's most recognizable powers is its ability to cover its host in protective armor, that adapts depending on how much damage the user is receiving. At its default form, the armor covers only the most sensitive areas around the user and usually takes the form of a metal-like bikini. If the user receives continuous damage, the armor can cover the whole body. Because of the sharp surface of the armor, it always shreds the wielders clothes. The armor itself is incredibly strong and is impervious to all manner of firearms, explosives and even energy blasts. *'Shapeshifting': The Witchblade is capable of taking a myriad of forms. Its dormant form is a silver bracelet with a big red jewel on top of it. In active form, the Witchblade covers the wielders entire arm in sharp, silver metal with red and blue jewels on the back side of the palm. *'Superhuman Strength': The Witchblade increases the strength of its host. Host of The Witchblade are strong enough to overpower Humans and fight supernatural beings and creatures. *'Superhuman Endurance': The Witchblade increases the endurance of its host. *'Healing Factor': The Witchblade heals the wounds (even fatal ones) and disabilities of its hosts and cures them of any illness and ailment. *'Invulnerability': The Witchblade's armor makes its host immune to most physical attacks; including bullets and intense trauma. Its hosts are also immune to heat and fire. *'Pyrokinesis': The hosts of The Witchblade can create and project fire from their palms. *'Tactile-Healing': The Witchblade can be used to heal the wounds and cure the illnesses of other creatures. *'Summoning': The Witcblade can be used to create sturdy armor, blades, whips, swords, spears, and powerful weapons for its host's use. Sara Pezzini was able to summon Darklings while possessed by The Darkness half of The Witchblade. Witchblade Wielders In reverse chronological order (fictional chronology, not publication dates) save non-canon and alternate realities: *Persephani (fictitious, wielder in the far future) *Masane Amaha (fictitious, from the Witchblade anime, near future) *Yuri Miyazono (fictitious) *Takeru Ibaraki (fictitious, from the Witchblade manga) *Akane Nakiko (fictitious, from Witchblade/Dark Minds: Return of Paradox, near future) *Debbie Santalesa (fictitious, from Dark Minds/Witchblade, near future) *Selena Alice Lauren (fictitious, wielder, circa 2100) *Ivy Pezzini (fictitious, Sara's daughter in a possible future) *Danielle Baptiste (fictitious, the wielder after Sara) *Ian Nottingham (fictitious, second male wielder. Only wielder to so far combine the Witchblade with either the Darkness or the Angelus) *Sara Pezzini (fictitious) *Tasya Federova (fictitious) *Josephine Valmont (fictitious) *Elizabeth Brontë (fictitious) *Enola (Witchblade: Day of the Outlaws) *Anne Bonny *Roxanne Laroque (fictitious) *Yuka-chan (fictitious) *Shiori-sama (Witchblade: Obakemono) *Joan of Arc *Maitea *Annabella Altavista *Itagaki *Leung Lin Yao *Zara, Queen of Bones (fictitious, from Dark Crossings) *Hua Mulan *Samantha McRenald (fictitious) *Racquel (fictitious) *Katarina Godliffe (A user before Sara Pezzini, from Medieval Spawn/Witchblade teamup) *Artemisia *Lysandra *Myrine *Una, the first bearer (fictitious) Other identified wearers include Cathain, who is remembered as an Irish Celtic war goddess by history in the live action TV series of the Witchblade. Cathain is connected to the historical Irish Celtic King, Conchobar. Alternate Reality *Kimberly Tossovova (alt. reality, fictitious) Non-Canon *Wonder Woman (JLA/Witchblade)(co-op universe with DC: non-canon to Top Cow or DC Universe) *Sister Midnight (Fictitious, from Aliens/Predator/Witchblade/Darkness: MindHunter Crossover) *Bernadette (Fictitious, from ''Witchblade: Shades of Gray'' Crossover) *Princess (Battle of the Planets) (Fictitious, from ''Battle of the Planets/Witchblade'' Crossover) *Savior (Fictitious, from Battle of the Planets/Witchblade Crossover) *Vampirella (Fictitious, from Vampirella/Witchblade: Union of the Damned Crossover) *Katarina (Fictitious, from Medieval Spawn/Witchblade Crossover) In reverse chronological order: *John Sansman (fictitious) *LaFemme Dominique Boucher (fictitious) *Kenneth Irons (fictitious) Gallery Witchblade (Artifact)/Gallery Category:Comic Artefacts Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Anime